


Song drabbles

by transmasc_jamestkirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: sorry if these suck, they were all written in like 3 minutes or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmasc_jamestkirk/pseuds/transmasc_jamestkirk
Summary: There was this challenge on tumblr to put your music on shuffle and write something having to do with that song, but you only had the length of the song to do it. This is my attempt. Here is a playlist of all of these songs: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyyeb2ksxJ-QxNH7BKKOSZyUCmM-Wy1x-





	

We Could Die Like This - The Wonder Years  
“I miss it. I hated it so much, but I can’t stop myself from missing it.” Jim said, staring out at the endless space in front of them.  
“What do you miss?”  
“Home. Iowa. I miss Iowa. I hated it so much, there was nothing to do and it felt like a place where the hopeless go. I can’t stop missing it. I miss the sunsets. I miss the peace sometimes. It was home.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. Don’t you miss Georgia?”

I Was A Teenage Anarchist – Against Me!  
Jim was a wild kid. Always was, but it hit its peak as he hit his late teens. Authority meant little to him, always demanding respect without deserving it. He couldn’t stand it. So he didn’t listen. He was a kind-hearted and empathetic boy, but he didn’t always make the best decisions for himself. He was tired of living in a box, so he broke the box. Nobody could tell him what to do.  
Then he joined Starfleet, and his whole job was dictated by others. He still didn’t listen.

Untitled – Simple Plan  
James Tiberius Kirk got himself into a lot of near-death situations, it was just who he was, and that fact pissed a lot of people off, including the two people he cared most about in the world; Spock and Bones. He had never felt quite as guilty as when he sat there on one side of the glass, slowly dying, as Spock talked to him, trying to hide the agony in his eyes. He had his regrets too. He wished he would have told more people what they really meant to him, how his crew was basically his family, how they made him feel at home for once in his life. That the only regret he didn’t have was dying for them.

Hopeless Dreamers – Sweet Ascent  
Despite what everyone told him, James Tiberius Kirk was not about to quit dreaming. Nobody could get his heads out of the clouds. He had something to prove, and as little sense as his actions made sometimes, he was never going to quit. He was unorthodox (more like a complete pain in the ass, depending on who you asked), impulsive, and probably not as serious as he should have been, but he wasn’t stupid. Jim knew what was on the line, he knew what a life meant. That’s why he didn’t believe in no win scenarios. His crew was his family, and damn him if he wasn’t going to do everything he physically could to save them.

Seen It All Before – Bring Me the Horizon  
James Kirk had been through way too much to not be fucked up. He decided this as he laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as sleep evaded him. The depression had followed him from a less than ideal childhood, and the PTSD, well he’d be surprised if he didn’t have PTSD. He felt ashamed sometimes, a lot of the time actually, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He dealt with it, and if that meant Bones sitting with him all night, or dragging him from a bar when it all got to be too much, then so be it. Well, if Starfleet knew wouldn’t be happy, but nobody was perfect.

Looking Like You Just Woke Up - The Front Bottoms  
He loved to fight. It let him get rid of all the tension in his body, and as much as Bones hated it, he wasn’t going to stop. He had to deal with it all somehow, and besides, he knew he’d always have a grumpy, but caring doctor to patch him up when he bit off more than he could chew.


End file.
